Kirby (SSB16)
Kirby is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Kirby appears alot lighter in color and lesser shading like he had in Brawl. Attributes Kirby acts as a light, weak character that is intended to outmanuver opponents. While having an average dashing speed and poor air speed, Kirby's small size is intended to act as his primary way to approach. Owing to his low falling speed and high short hop, Kirby has a poor SHFFL, while his high traction gives him a short wavedash. Despite his poor airspeed, Kirby has an above average edgeguarding game. With no one to edgeguard him, Kirby can easily recover due to his multiple midair jumps, while Kirby's back air can be used as a rather powerful edgeguarding technique, the Fence of Pain. Assuming Kirby can knock opponents off the edge, he should theoretically have little trouble keeping them from recovering. Owing to his small size, Kirby also has an above-average defensive game. His small hitboxes can potentially allow him to avoid attacks, while his small size also lends itself to a large shield, making Kirby relatively safe from shield stabbing. A low crouch also makes his hitboxes even smaller, and it can be compounded with his down tilt as a potential camping and spacing tactic, as crouching makes him able to avoid most jabs. Kirby has KO Moves in his Up Tilt, Dash Attack, Side Smash, Up Smash, Down Smash, Back Ariel, Up Ariel, All Throwing Moves, Hammer, Final Cutter and Stone. Assuming he can approach opponents, however, Kirby's various attributes also give him very poor combo ability; a low air speed prevents him from easily pursuing enemies in the air, and all of his aerials either have long startup and cooldown periods (down and neutral air), high knockback (up and back air), or poor hitbox placement (forward air). Kirby's only noteworthy combo is his Fence of Pain as mentioned earlier, and even this combo is not foolproof. As Kirby's above average grab range can allow him to easily grab opponents, however, he can potentially use his throws to his advantage; a notable application of his up, back, and forward throws involves Kirbycide, a specific type of Sacrificial KO that forces both Kirby and his opponent to lose a stock. While able to theoretically KO at any percentage, the technique is unreliable; his up throw requires proper placement at the edge of a stage, and both his forward and back throws can be potentially broken out of, causing the opponent to remain unharmed while Kirby loses a stock. However, Kirby's greatest flaw is his nearly nonexistent approach. With a poor SHFFL, short wavedash, poor air speed, short range, a laggy, predictable dash attack, and no viable projectiles, Kirby has extreme difficulty in approaching almost all of the cast; this is especially prevalent against characters with disjointed hitboxes or powerful pressure games, such as . The lack of a projectile can uniquely be rectified if Kirby uses Inhale on an opponent; doing so, however, is risky, due to the attack's start-up and cool-down lag, and some characters will either fail to give him a useful projectile or a projectile in the first place. Kirby's small size can also make some attacks inferior to the original character; Fireball from , for instance, has the Fireballs disappear more quickly than Mario's, as Kirby's lower height causes them to reach the ground faster and to have less kinetic energy when they finally hit the ground. Kirby does have an above average grab range, allowing him to potentially use his powerful and unusual throws to his advantage. Kirby's three tilts, while short-ranged, have a variety of practical applications; his forward and down tilt can act as spacing tools, while his up tilt can potentially be used as a combo starter. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: He does his Infamous "Kirby Dance" *Side: Spins around then stops as he kicks his left leg saying "eu!" *Down: Faces the screen and says "Hi!" 'On-Screen Apperance' *Kirby crash lands from the Warp Star and gets in battle 'Idle Poses' *Sleeps for a while, then shake his head and wakes up again. *Hops a bit to look back, then hops again returning to normal position. 'Victory Poses' *Spins and holds his hand up. *Does some flips, then holds his hand up. *Skids to each side, then holds his hand up. In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia